


A Feeling of Home

by RachelleOfAllTrades



Series: Maxiana Trevelyan [18]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelleOfAllTrades/pseuds/RachelleOfAllTrades
Summary: Some fluff for Maxiana and Cullen.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Original Character(s), Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s), Cullen Rutherford/Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Maxiana Trevelyan [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194990
Kudos: 2





	A Feeling of Home

The smell of her chambers was familiar to her now. Josephine had gone above and beyond making sure that it smelled of vanilla and spice, her favorite scent. Maxiana looked around the room noting all the things she could now call her own. The desk was large and the chair extravagant. Bookcases lined the corner behind it and was filled with books of her favorite subjects. The stained glass doors that separated the balconies were custom made just for her. Each piece was intricately placed to recreate the nights sky. She liked it best at night, when the light of moon shone through them and tinted her room a deep blue. The large wardrobe was filled with clothes and shoes that she wondered if they’d even get worn. She was in her armor most of the time these days and it seemed silly to fill up a wardrobe full of satins and silks.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, she reached up to touch the soft, sheer black curtains that hung from her canopy bed. They helped keep the day time away when she was most exhausted and needed to rest. The bed dress was made of purple silk and the comforter thick to keep out the cold.

Maxiana sighed, taking one last look around the room before falling back onto the mattress. She had been traveling or staying in tents for so many months now that it was strange having bed chambers. It had been a week now and somehow it still didn’t feel right. But no matter what she thought, what thing could be out of place, she came up short and empty handed.

She let her eyes close as she laid there, the moon brightly shining filtered out by the black curtains that surrounded her. She had no idea how much time was passing. A few minutes? An hour? Time seemed to escape her as she forced herself to relax. She was nearly on the edge of sleep when a voice startled her awake.

“Ana?” His deep voice spoke softly and his hand rest lightly on her shoulder.

“What’s going on here?” She said shooting up out of the bed.

Cullen chuckled, “Ana, my love, it’s only me.”

Maxiana tried to clear the haze her brain had fallen into. Looking around the room before settling on his face.

“Oh,” she said with a small shake of her head. She fell into him and his arms wrapped around her. “Maker, I’m sorry. I’m just so used to be on alert all the time.”

“You needn’t apologize to me. I understand. But you are home and you are safe,” Cullen said before pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

She tilted her head up, allowing him to kiss her on the lips. Soft and tender at first but then it became deeper and more insistent. When they broke apart, their foreheads fell together and they stood there together for what felt like an eternity.

Maxiana’s heart warmed and her stomach fluttered. This is what she had been searching for earlier. The feeling of safety. Home, Cullen had said. As they stood there it became clear to her that this room was not her home. Despite how badly she wanted it to be, it never would be, not truly. Because home was right where she was now, wrapped in Cullens arms, the feel of his skin against hers, and his breath warm against her face.

Skyhold wasn’t home. It was just a place she could return too. Cullen was home. And she was determined to keep him safe, no matter the cost.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
